dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Ross (DC Extended Universe)
Peter "Pete" Ross is a friend of Superman. He grew up near Smallville and met Clark Kent in elementary school. Biography ''Man of Steel Pete Ross grew up in Smallville and lived there most of his live. He used to tease and bully Clark Kent, a strange young boy in their class that was known to be quiet and keep to himself. When both boys were thirteen years old and riding on a bus, Pete started bullying Clark when another classmate, Lana Lang, came to his defense. Pete called Clark several names before the bus driver lost control of the bus and drove off a bridge and into the river. The bus started to sink to the bottom of the river and all the people aboard started to drown, when Clark escaped out the back of the bus and pushed it up the riverbank. During that time Pete was swept out of the bus and being dragged away by the river, but Clark dove in after him and practically threw the bigger boy back onto the riverbank. Pete's mother, Helen, confronted Clark's parent's, Jonathan and Martha Kent believing Clark's actions were acts of God, who were adamant that their son was not special. While his mother was fearful of Clark, Pete was forever changed by the experience and stopped bullying Clark after the incident. A short time later, Pete reluctantly joined Kenny Braverman and several other children who decided to confront Clark to prove the quiet young boy was not special. They taunted and pushed Clark to the ground, but were unable to illicit a response. Noticing the attention of Clark's father, the group quickly walked away, except for Pete who had not forgotten that Clark had saved everyone's lives. He offered his hand to help Clark off the ground and calmly acknowledged Jonathan Kent before walking off quietly. Years later as an adult, Pete was working at the local IHOP when the Pulitzer Prize winning journalist Lois Lane arrived wanting to know the story of the bus accident. Pete sent her to Martha Kent for the answers she was looking for. During General Zod's invasion of Earth, Pete saw two ships flying overhead toward the Kent Farm on his way to work. Later during the Battle of Smallville, Pete was witness to the first appearance of Superman to the public as he fought a group of Kryptonians on Smallville's Main Street. Superman crashed into the IHOP during a fight with Faora-Ul and Pete recognized the superpowered man in the red cape. Relationships *Clark Kent - Friend and savior. *Whitney Fordham - Friend. *Kenny Braverman - Friend. *Helen Ross - Mother. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (2 films) **Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Jack Foley (Young) and Joseph Cranford **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' - Joseph Cranford Behind the Scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Man of Steel'' Clark Kent and Pete Ross.jpg Pete_Ross.jpg|Young Pete Ross See Also *Pete Ross Links *Peter Ross on the DC Extended Universe Wiki Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Allies Category:Secret keepers Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters